


Draco Malfoy's Secret Life

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco is a dork, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dumbledore, M/M, Multi, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, The Golden Trio, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been living a secret life for years now as Malcolm Pace, second in command of the Athena cabin and all around bad ass. No one in the wizarding world knows except his half sister Luna Lovegood. Everyone in the demigod world knows about the wizards, but leave them alone. What happens when Draco's friends and boyfriends come to visit in fifth year. And what will they think...





	1. Author Note #2

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first fan-fiction on here so yea also it will not go by the Harry Potter books. It will mostly go along with Percy Jackson. Its after BOO so their might be spoilers. Also I do not own anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another author note sorry...

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone I forgot to tell you that I'm re-writing it so basically I'm starting over if you have any ideas please comment or message me. I'm going to make a whole new story since this one doesn't make much sense to the timeline...**


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author note sorry for taking so long with chapters

**A/N**

**Hello minions and followers. I'm sorry for not updating right away. I will soon, however I am very picky about my writing and will be editing it. So for now you can read this however I will be making changes so that it flows better and all that, so I'm basically starting over please have patience. Also there's no doubt that I will keep writing. For now while you wait if you want you can go on Wattpad and read my story on there. My username is Fangirlnerd001, it used to be marieskeez too but I created a new account....**


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droco finds out that he's not a pure-blood but a half-blood. He then goes to Camp Half-blood, and learns some important truths about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating for a while this is being rewritten so it's going to be a bit different.

**3RD Person Pov:**

 

A young boy was walking along in Diagon Alley with his parents. His clothes showed how rich they really were and even if the boy didn't notice it but the sneering adults kept both kids and adults away. The whole family looked so pure the epitome of goodness, if only that was the truth. The family was one of the most influential families in the Wizarding world. With their pale hair and striking blue and/or grey eyes they looked very much like porcelain dolls. The family was one of Voldemort's or He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named most loyal followers in the first Wizarding war. The only reason that they weren't in Azkaban was that the ministry thought that they were under the Imperius curse.

Draco grew up loved and spoiled, but he had no idea how the real world worked. He had hardly any morals and was extremely prejudiced towards muggleborn and half-bloods. However what no one knew was that he wasn't a pure-blood. Not even his parents knew. Athena never told them hoping that his magic core hid his godly blood. However that had not happened. So on this fateful day his whole world changed. A saytar caught his scent and wanted to bring him to Camp Half-blood. However a couple of  Scythian Dracanae spotted the young half-blood. 

Draco Malfoy was attacked with his parents and was saved by one Gleason Hedge. After wards he met them at their manor and explained everything to them. Narcissa and Lucius were angry and disgusted, but didn't show it.  They agreed to let Draco go to the camp, but he had to come back for the school year and he had to visit them during breaks. Draco agreed not knowing that they were planning to punish the young half-blood.

During the time it took to travel to Camp Half-blood he got to know Gleeson Hedge, who liked to be called Coach Hedge since he usually pretended to be a PE teacher,not that Draco knew what that meant. Seven year old Draco met his older sister Annabeth that year who brought him down to earth and knocked him down a peg or two. He also met Will Solace a year round camper whose mom died that year. Will and Draco became fast friends, and he grew close with his new half-sister, more so than the rest of his siblings. 

During his time away he changed, he grew his hair out longer, gained a slight tan and american accent, and started wearing glasses at times. He was a true son of Athena he loved learning, he was great at battle strategy, and he was great at reading people. That year changed him and he began to see that his parents were awful, so he changed his name. He wanted a name that was easy to remember and that was not so unique that he got made fun of for it, for some reason he chose Malcolm Pace. He'd bet anything that the fates had a hand in it. 

By the time he came back to home he was a changed boy. No man. He participated in  _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ before the start of Hogwarts and couldn't wait to tell his parents of all his adventures, how he was second in command next to Annie. However life doesn't work like that. His parents hated him now. Narcissa was furious that she had a baby with another woman and a non wizard at that. 

Even then he loved them enough to play their sick game. From then on he was Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts, being everything that his parents wanted him to be, right down to the sneering and prejudiced personality. While at camp he was Malcolm Pace second-in-command in the Athena cabin, smart, resourceful, and kind. The only people who knew his secret life were his family and friends at camp, his parents, and the gods. When they found out that he was abused and neglected now that he wasn't a pure-blood many wanted to hurt his parents, by smiting them or otherwise. Hell his sister's Annabeth and Luna(yes Luna Lovegood) wanted to kill them.  However Malcolm stopped them by saying it could start another war and after the wars they had it just wasn't worth it. 

Now he's starting his sixth year and everything is going to change. Oh how the Fates hate him. He had no idea how his two worlds will coincide and collide. It all started when his father made him get the Dark Mark during the summer, and didn't let him go to camp. He was being thrown headfirst into another war and he didn't know how to stop it. What's worse was that they forced him onto the wrong side. He didn't agree with them but that didn't stop them. After three years of peace after the Second Giant War, and rising tensions in the wizarding world it was no wonder why everything was about to change. Only the Fates would know for sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	4. Strangers in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's friends make a surprise visit to Hogwarts, after Luna IM's them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Malcolm's full name is Malcolm Lucius Pace, only because he wanted to show that he was still Draco too just without his horrible name. Not that it's bad he just doesn't like it.

**3RD Person Pov:**

 

It has been a month since school started on September 1. Malcolm never showed up to camp, and didn't answer his cell phone, that Leo made that works with Demigods and Wizards alike. The only reason they knew he was OK was that he sent one lone letter during vacation assuring his friends and boyfriends that he was still alive, and to not come over. 

However when Luna saw her half-brother she knew something was amiss. She maybe a bit eccentric but she wasn't stupid. When he walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 she knew immediately that something was wrong. His clothes looked impeccable as usual; but his hair was faded, he was pale and had bags under his eyes, and he was oh so skinny. Not wanting to start a scene or make a mistake, she watched him during the first month and knew something was definitely awry. Draco, or Malcolm as he liked to be called was crashing fast. He hardly showed up to classes, much to the horror of the young demigoddess, he skipped meals, and was hardly seen. When he was he was withdrawn and quiet. Not speaking to or teasing anybody.

So the sister of Draco Malfoy aka Malcolm Pace IM'd the camp and told them everything she knew and saw from rumors to her own observations. She wasn't the only one to notice the drastic change. Almost the whole school did, including the famous "Golden Trio." On this particular day Malcolm decided to come to dinner, much to the relief of Luna. While everyone was chatting away and gossiping over dinner did the room slowly but surely become dark and cold. The shadows were going crazy and poor Neville's plant died. Only two people really knew what was going on and had stood up to greet their friends, while other's took out their wands. Malcolm was confused but ecstatic that he got to see his friends, and his boyfriends Will and Nico. As the two half-bloods walked to the front of the Great Hall more and more people grew confused.

Then out of the shadows stepped nine of the most beautiful people ever. One with a sun-kissed tan, windswept black hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes. The girl next to him looked a lot like Draco and Luna, just with golden hair, with a nice tan and steel grey eyes, much like Draco's(Malcolm). There was a boy with blond hair, stylish glasses, and electric blue eyes; his arm around a beautiful tanned girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Next was a boy with curly brown hair, an impish grin, and a dark tan. Next was a very dark skinned girl, with golden eyes and very curly hair. Along with a tall Asian boy with brown eyes and dark hair. Last but not least were two guys. One a sunny blond with blue eyes, and next was a grumpy Italian with dark hair and darker eyes. Everyone was shocked by their sudden appearance, plus they were wearing muggle clothes! All had stepped out of the shadows and before they could do anything the blond girl started screaming.

"MALCOLM LUCIUS PACE!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN. FIRST NOT COMING TO CAMP, BUT THEN LUNA HAD TO IM US AND SAY THAT SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU. AFTER EVERYTHING I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE ANOTHER BROTHER!" After yelling she went straight up to Malfoy and Looney Luna attacked both with hugs, then judo flipped Malfoy over her shoulders. Instead of being angry the blond haired boy laughed. What on earth was going on. Everyone was shocked to say the least. Before anything else could happen Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Draco my dear boy, would you and Miss Lovegood, please explain what is going on?"


	5. Who is Draco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm, er Draco explains things, since he's basically outed lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minions(jk this is basically what I'm going to call my readers ect..) anywho I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update anyway hope you like... Ps I'm going to call Draco more and more until everyone is calling him that basically...

_Recap:_

_"Draco my dear boy, can you and Miss Luna please tell us what's going on?"_

 

**Draco/Malcolm's PoV:**

 

As I looked at everyone's face's I knew I was going to be forced to explain, no one just apparate's into Hogwarts without permission, Unless you were a demigod. As I glared at my so called friends, I started to speak, hopefully they can help verify what I'm saying... "Well my cousins and siblings were worried that I didn't go to the family camp." I stated sheepishly, hopefully the Fates are on my side.

Apparently the Fates hate me since Golden Boy Potter and his friends kept asking questions. "What camp? Which siblings,-since when did you have siblings? What are you talking about? Who are they?" As everyone got louder and louder I knew that I had to answer everything. "SILENCE! If your quiet I'll tell you everything just shut the hell up for one second!" As I talked I knew that I couldn't keep going on as Draco, a person who is fake and not real. I couldn't keep being someone that wasn't me, so I decided to tell them about the camp, the gods didn't care if wizards knew, as long as they didn't tell mortals or muggles as wizards say.

"Before I tell you anything, you all must swear on your magic to not  to repeat anything and to not tell any mortals or muggles, as you call normal people, otherwise you will leave now and not participate in this conversation." As I talked I let my fake English accent slip and let my regular New York and a bit of English one come out. Many students were surprised of how forceful and secretive I was being but didn't say anything. Soon most people left except for my 'friends', the "Golden Trio" and co. plus a couple of the more curious students and the teachers. While this was going on my friends all migrated around me, waiting for the explanations to be done.  

As everyone said their vows with Luna I warded the Great Hall temporarily, and put the silencing spell. Everyone sat on the Slytherin table, to the horror of everyone else. I sat in the middle of Nico and Will,  while the rest of my friends surrounded me. As I was busy stalling Ron became impatient. "Bloody Hell Malfoy get on with it!"

"Ok," I said resigned, "first off I hate that name at camp and everywhere else my name is Malcolm Pace, not Malfoy or Draco. Second off you will be quiet while I explain no interruptions and no questions save everything till the end. Ok my name is Malcolm Pace and I am a half-blood. Not a normal half-blood but a demigod..." As I talked about the gods and goddesses I studied their reactions. Some were intrigued, some were horrified and angry, but almost everyone was shocked including professor Dumbledore and my godfather Severus.

After I finished everyone was quiet for a bit. I knew many were angry especially my friends at Hogwarts. Not all of them are as bad as Potter and his friends make them out to be most are just pretending. Pansy and I never even dated, their the only people in Hogwarts to know I'm gay, well bi but I prefer boys. Now I'm just waiting for their reactions...

**Pansy's PoV:**

I can't believe it! Why didn't Draco, I mean Malcolm say anything. I'm basically his best friend he could at least tell Blaise. I'm hurt, I told him everything, and he had a whole other life. He looks so different. His hair is messy for the first time ever, well for me. He's more tan and his eyes are even more grey than before. Before there was a hint of blue now there's not. 

He looks nervous honestly I would be too. Before anyone can gain there bearings the doors slam open...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its an A/N. Followers pleas read.

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

  

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm officially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

Â 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.


End file.
